The Prisoner's story
by Anthony Stark
Summary: what does getting sent to prison for protecting someone do to you?It destroys you.As Edward soon finds out. What happens to Ed when he gets out, and is pulled directly back into the life he lead before?read it and find out.EdxRoy EdxAl
1. Chapter 1

An Alchemist's prison.

He had been there a long time. It may not seem so long to you, three years, but when the only place you can go is a ten by twelve cell, and your meals are given to you through a hatch in the door, and there're no windows, it seems like an eternity. That is, until the day he got a very special visitor, one he'd been waiting for a very long time. His younger brother, witness to the alchemist's crime, who had been the one to turn him in. For he had killed someone, he had killed the head the military, the Fuhrer President King Bradley.  
The alchemist's name was Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist. Hero of the people, they'd called him. But when he'd been lead into the courthouse, they'd thrown rotten food, and they'd jeered at him. He had only been protecting them from Bradley. He shook his head, they had never truly admired him, they had been waiting, like with any hero, for a weakness to exploit.

Alphonse Elric sat at the small metal table waiting, as the guards around him shuffled nervously. They were worried, he could understand that, he was afraid as well. Afraid of what his older brother could do. He took a deep breath as the door across the room opened, and he caught a glimpse of dozens of thick, windowless doors, down a long straight hall, before his gaze was drawn to the person before him.  
The boy couldn't be any older then nineteen, his once beautiful hair hung lank and dirty around his pale face, grime streaked his face, and the clothes covering his thin body were overlarge, black and white prison stripes. The teen's hand were held in front of him by a wooden version of handcuffs that kept his palms apart, and chains dragged behind, connected to his ankles, which were chained together.  
Edward Elric slipped difficultly into the chair across from Al's, and lay his trapped hands on the table before him, Al's bottom lip trembled, memories flashing through his mind. He'd woken up in his real body!! and Edward was across the room, his real arm and leg back, he held a sword in his hand, and was driving it repeatedly into the bloody corpse of the Fuhrer! But none the less, Alphonse loved his brother, more than even Ed knew, he loved Ed in a way that barely anyone could ever understand, because he had fallen for his brother, and the attraction was undeniable.  
He looked to the guards, "leave." He said, they hastened to obey the state alchemist, for he far outranked them, and Al stood up as the door slammed closed, he tilted Ed's chin up, staring into the pain-filled gold eyes, which were brimming with tears, and he leaned down, pressing his lips to Ed's. When he pulled away, Edward was trembling, he opened his mouth, and his voice was quiet, low and hoarse from disuse.  
"...Alphonse..." he mumbled sadly, tears streaming down his cheeks, cutting trails through the dirt there. Alphonse closed his eyes, and swiftly brought his hands together, lightly touching the wooden block around Ed's wrists, it fell away, clacking on the floor as several small blocks in the brief flash of light from Al's transmutation. Edward rubbed his wrists slowly, his hands shaking, he looked up at his younger brother, "why...?" he asked, but before Al could reply, the alchemist had continued. "It's just another dream...I've finally managed to get to sleep again...can't be helped...Al will never come, he'll never find out that Bradley was a homunculus..." Al grabbed Ed's hands in his own, and knelt in front of the muttering teen.  
"What have they done to you?!" Alphonse cried, pulling Edward into a long hug, he sobbed into Ed's shoulder, the alchemist rubbed Al's back confusedly,  
"...not what happened in the other dreams..." he mumbled, letting his hand wander into Al's silky brown hair, Al looked up at his brother with tear filled eyes, and pulled him into another kiss, Edward shrugged, and leaned forward, deepening it, he felt Al's tongue slip into his mouth, and wondered at how real it felt, he pulled Alphonse closer, holding him tightly, and wrapping both arms around him protectively, as he explored the inside of Al's mouth. Moments later, Al pulled away, gasping for air,  
"Brother...I came...because...Mustang proved that Bradley was a homunculus, he turned in all the evidence, and you're innocent! I came to get you! we're leaving." Ed's eyes widened in shocked disbelief, Al pulled from his arms, snatching a bag that was under the table he emptied the contents onto the table. Edward slowly lifted a sleeveless black shirt from the pile of clothing that had spilled forth, he pulled off his prisoner shirt, pulling the black one on over his head. Then he slipped the pants off, pulling on a pair of black leather, and tightening the belt around his waist, he touched the edge of the silver chain hanging from his pocket.  
"The watch...but why?" Al smiled, "you've been reinstated, we're in short supply of Alchemists right now, and the Attack on Zing didn't go exactly as planned..." Edward raised an eyebrow as he pulled a long red jacket on over a white-trimmed black over-shirt,  
"Attack? On Zing? when did that start?" Al gaped at him, Ed was finally starting to seem like his old self, as he picked up the last item on the table, a red hair tie. He slowly and carefully combed his fingers through his hair, braiding it down to the tip he wrapped the hair tie around it, and turned to Alphonse, waiting for an answer.  
"W-well, about a year ago, that's why Mustang took so long to free you, he's the Fuhrer now..." Edward smiled sadly,  
"I hadn't heard..." he muttered, Al sighed, taking Ed's hand in his own, and leading the older Alchemist out of the visiting room. All of the guards waiting there saluted Edward, mumbling apologies, Edward ignored them, his eyes down cast.

"Sir." Edward stood before Mustang in his new office, saluting stiffly, he resisted the urge to stretch his arms, because Mustang was staring at him.  
"Fullmetal." He acknowledged Ed with a nod, "Have a seat." Ed swallowed quickly, and sat down, trying to rub his wrists without Mustang seeing. "Is something wrong with your wrists Fullmetal?" Edward looked up, giving a small smile, "Not really, they're still kinda sore from the hand cuffs." It had been two weeks, but wounds that had been continually inflicted for three straight years took a while to heal.  
"Sir, Alphonse Elric is here to see you." Riza Hawkeye said from her desk in the corner of the Fuhrer's huge office,  
"Invite him in, Colonel." Mustang replied, but Al was already in the doorway, so Hawkeye gave him an encouraging smile, and he stepped inside.  
"Sir, my Brother is still recovering, if you have a mission, Layla said she'll do it for him..." Mustang smiled,  
"I don't have a mission for him, I just need to speak with him, in private." Al sighed with relief, and he and Hawkeye stepped out of the office obediently, closing the door behind them. Roy got up, walking over and locking the door, before addressing Ed, who he simply pulled into a tight hug. "I missed you, Ed." He mumbled into the shorter Alchemist's shoulder, lightly kissing Ed's neck.  
"I missed you too...Roy." Edward sighed, pressing his face into Mustang's chest, "But I can't do this to Al. It was too hard to keep the secret from him three years ago, and your desk hurts my back." Roy rolled his eyes, "I'm the Fuhrer now, I can keep a secret from your brother." He lifted Ed from the ground, laying him on the clean desk, Ed mumbled something, and Roy smiled. "It's cushioned." He replied, pulling Ed's jacket off, he flung it onto the floor beside the desk, the rest of Ed's clothes soon followed, Roy stared down at the scars covering Edward's lean stomach and chest, Ed tried to cover them up, feeling embarrassed by the Fuhrer's stare, but Roy pulled his hands out of the way.  
"I love you, Edward." He sighed, running his fingertips over Ed's pale skin, he leaned down, gently caressing Ed's chest with his tongue, Ed mumbled something incoherent, and Roy smiled, moving up to kiss Ed, his tongue slipping inside the younger man's mouth. Edward's eyes slipped closed, only to snap open a moment later, Roy's hands had wandered down between Ed's legs, and he was now running his fingertips lightly up and down Ed's shaft,  
"You have no idea how much I missed you." Roy muttered, licking his way down Ed's chest, he quickly took Ed's member into his mouth, Ed moaned and arched his back, closing his eyes,  
"R-Roy!" He hissed through gritted teeth, suppressing another moan as Roy sucked on him, it was only when Edward felt Roy's finger slip to his entrance that the alchemist opened his eyes. "W-wait! you wanna do this now?!" Roy nodded, pulling his mouth away from Ed, who groaned, "Why'd you stop?" he asked, raising his head from the desk, he saw Mustang pouring something into his palm from a small bottle, then the Fuhrer dipped his fingers into the liquid, slowly slipping one into Ed, who bit his lip as a second slid in, it was when Mustang inserted the third finger that Ed cried out, Roy mumbled soothing words to him as he deftly scissored his fingers, stretching the teen, he slipped his own clothes off, dropping them next to Ed's, before he took a hold of Ed's member with his free hand, messaging the last of the liquid into it, he caused Ed to moan again, before he slowly entered Ed. The teen yelled something at him, but Roy couldn't understand what it was, he froze for a moment, "What?" Ed lifted himself up onto his elbows,  
"I said, hurry up, you bastard. And that hurts!" he lay back down, and Roy smiled, pulling out of Ed and then pumping quickly back into him, Ed moaned, his head flying back and his eyes closing, as Mustang pushed into him, then pulled out, then did it again. Pleasure and pain twined around each other as Mustang pumped in and out of him, but pleasure eventually won, and left Ed panting and moaning in ecstasy, then Roy began to pump Ed's shaft with one hand, Edward cried out, as Roy quickened his movements, thrusting into Ed while simultaneously rubbing his member, Edward clenched his body around Roy as he came, and Roy came a moment later, pulling out of Ed, he lifted the younger man from the desk, holding him tightly against his sweaty chest,  
"I love you, Edward." He muttered again,  
"I know..." Ed mumbled in reply, a single tear sliding down his cheek, "...I know..."

"Nii-san...aren't you hungry?" Ed shook his head, shifting uncomfortably in the hard wooden chair he sat in, Alphonse was holding out a plate of food that the Ed from before would have devoured within seconds, they were in the kitchen of the small house Al was renting, he had immediately brought Edward here after they'd left the prison, thinking that maybe, just maybe, they could go back to how it was when Al was a suit of armor, but Edward wasn't adjusting to free life so easily.  
It was as if Al didn't even know him anymore, and Edward cried a lot when he thought Alphonse wasn't looking. He had surprised Al the most by changing his style of clothing. He still wore his red jacket, but the rest of his clothes were different than before, something that didn't stand out, something that wouldn't attract attention to him if he stood in a crowd of other teens. Black bondage pants, covered in silver buckles and chains, not to mention leather strips, and loops that Al was itching to pull on. His shirt was black too, a T-shirt, with a logo on it that Edward had come up with himself, 'Clapped hands + T-circle = alchemy. Try it sometime.' But the thing that shocked Alphonse the most wasn't the clothing, but the hair.  
Edward had cut his hair short, it was spiky and dyed several different colors, black, red, blue...etc. Alphonse had stared at Edward for a whole twenty minutes after he'd come home from Mustang's that day, and hadn't stopped glancing at Ed's hair since. "Nii-san, you need to eat, you're going to make yourself sick..." Al was pleading, but Edward just glanced up from the new alchemy theories book he was reading.  
"Things have changed in the past three years, Alphonse, I can live on practically nothing now. Besides, you're getting too skinny, you eat it." Edward stood up, the chains on his pants jingling, and strode out of the room, his heavy combat boots barely making a noise on the perfectly clean linoleum floor. Edward may not seem like it, but he was agile as a cat and clever, when he and Al had trained at their teachers place he had learned a lot about fighting, and it had stuck with him.  
Alphonse was beginning to worry, Ed was skipping meals, he barely ate when he accepted the food Al cooked, and he avoided his little brother most of the time anyway, and on top of that, he spent a lot of time at the gym, working out, trying to rebuild what three years in prison had weakened. So much time had been lost, so many things had happened while he was stuck in that God-forsaken cell. Edward flopped down on his bed, running his fingers through his hair absentmindedly, he sighed.  
"Al, don't stand in the doorway." He said, Alphonse jumped,  
"O-oh, I...I'm sorry." He stepped into the room, "Nii-san... are you alright?" Ed looked at him,  
"What do you mean, Al?" He asked, Alphonse sat on the edge of Edward's bed. "You don't seem to good...and...I've seen you crying when you think I'm not looking..." Ed turned away,  
"I'm...I'm fine." He growled, but Al wasn't convinced.  
"Brother..." He leaned over, turning Ed's head and kissing him gently, "I love you..." Ed twitched, kissing Al back,  
"I love you too, Al..." he murmured in return. "Ed...I...if you love me...you'll do something for me..." Edward pulled back,  
"what..?" Al bit his lip,  
"Y-you'll stop seeing Mustang..." Ed's eyes widened,  
"I...I didn't think you knew..." He muttered, sitting up. Alphonse lay a hand on Ed's shoulder,  
"Stop having s-sex with Mustang, and have sex with me!" Edward was shocked, he pulled Al into a passionate kiss,  
"I...alright." He pushed Al onto the bed, nibbling on his neck gently,  
"Wha-what are you doing, Edward?!" Al yelled in shock, Edward slipped his hand under Alphonse's shirt, and played with his nipple.  
"You said to have sex with you." Ed replied, pulling Al's shirt off, and unbuttoning his pants.


	2. AN: Important, please read

A/N: I am considering continuing several of my stories, this being one of those I'm considering, if you'd like it to continue please review, if I get five reviews I'll continue the story, if not...sadness for said story, and it will be trash-canned.


End file.
